


take care of my son

by clingytwtinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Regret, eret is a good parent methinks, ghostbur angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingytwtinc/pseuds/clingytwtinc
Summary: in which ghostbur wishes he was a better father to fundy, but of he cant be, then eret has to benone of this is shippy. family trope only
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	take care of my son

Ghostbur sat by himself, carefully studying the grass and the way the wind moved it. He found it interesting, lost in his thoughts as though he'd never seen it before. He was at the bench, by Tommy's house, and the night made everything feel painfully quiet. Nobody was out and about, not even those who lurked or wandered around often at night. It wasnt that the day was eventful, (for them,) but maybe it was just a peaceful feeling.

Ghostbur felt the exact opposite when Eret took a seat next to him. It made him tense up, tension rising between them. It was fresh in his mind that Eret had adopted his son, and even fresher that Fundy had agreed with almost 0 hesitation. It stung him, but he refused to think of it sourly. He knew that the only one at fault for the situation was himself. He felt guilty, of course. He didn't remember much but he knew he wasn't fair to Fundy like he'd hoped he was. His memory with his son was foggy, there was a dull patch in the middle of the elections to now, and it frustrated Ghostbur to no end that he couldn't remember. He wished he did. But every time he thought about the elections, he felt guilty, and tried to steer away from the memory. Stifling a sigh, he decided to talk to Eret instead. "How's it been?" He began, a little awkwardly. Ever since his previous betrayal, (which, in all honesty, Ghostbur didn't remember at all. All he knew was that New L'manburg's anthem disliked Eret, so Ghostbur did too.) Eret shrugged, still staring out at the horizon. "Fine, I suppose. Pretty boring, theres not much I can help with, I've realized." The conversation grew silent for a few long, breathless moments. It was as though some sort of electrical tension was skipping between them, threatening to shock them if they got too close. Ghostbur tried to ignore this. "I think theres a lot to help out with," He commented lightly. "I've built a few balloon stands, and I've helped show the new people around, hopefully I can sell Phil's house that he buit as well!" He thought back to that day, it was a while ago, when he'd found out that his son was being adopted. "Fundy needs a dad, you know." Philza had told him. He winced at the comment then and he winced at it now. "So," he began awkwardly, acutely aware that he had cut Eret off. He didn't entirely care, in all honesty, which was strange for him, but he had an urge to talk about Fundy, so he was going to. "Hows the situation with Fundy?" He tried not to let hurt be evident in his tone, and he flinched guiltily when it did, but Eret seemed to not notice. "It's been great! He's quite smart, you know. And kind." Ghostbur caught them stopping themself from saying anymore, and he huffed a breath of sour laughter in response. "You talk like I haven't met him before," He commented half-heartedly. Eret stared at him for a moment, looking particularly embarassed. "My bad," They replied softly. Silence. "You raised him really well, you know." They continued. Silence again. "I tried my best," Ghostbur replied, more steadily this time. "Im proud of him." He smiled softly. He didn't remember being proud of anybody, but he was always proud of Fundy, whether he expressed it or didn't. "You have good reason to." Ghostbur just nodded, painful memories making him close to choking up. All they did now was remind him of their short, tense conversations today. Instead of lingering on them, he turned to Eret. "Take care of him, please." Eret turned to Ghostbur, wide-eyed for a moment. "Hes a good kid. He deserves happiness. I think I promised him this land, a while ago, but I dont remember." Eret thought on this for a moment. "I will." They said after a beat of silence. "I promise, I will take good care of your son." It was heartfelt, full of the affection that Ghostbur wishes Alivebur had expressed more. "Thank you." He replied softly.

The tension had melted between them a while ago, and for a while longer, they remained on the bench and watched the sunrise silently.


End file.
